


Sticky

by auriadne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Banter and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Stick it to the man, Temperature Play, fuck on that shinra dime lol, loosely established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auriadne/pseuds/auriadne
Summary: Shinra’s AC is broken, and Reno is more than hot and bothered.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> I am only capable of writing dumb, horny shit rn apparently. Enjoy.  
> [ My music agenda and title of this fic. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6tdOYT4Ass)

It is sweltering. Sticky and stagnant, boxed in the walls of the Shinra Building. Cruel and unusual, if Reno has anything to say about it. His forehead presses, damp to a desk full of messy receipts with his even messier expense report left unfinished by his side. Ugh. Rude will get the rest. He always does that, cleans up his messes.

It’s not _fair_.

The basement HVAC is fucked, and Rude is rolling around HQ like nothing’s amiss. The man’s a wall, unbothered and cold as ever. Well, he’d say that if Rude hadn’t lost his tailored jacket. The sleeves of his button down rolled up his forearms, and his hands, _god._ What a lewd thing to do, leaving them bare like that.

Does he know? Was it an intentional jab, trying to rile him up with something so stupid, so _mundane?_

If it was, it worked. Reno caught effortlessly in the snare- squirming, pent up, and frustrated- his mind on anything but work. The meeting Tseng had called was pure torture. He wanted to face plant into the conference room table. Douse himself with cold water. Crank one out. Pester Rude enough that he actually contributed to that. Anything to relieve this heat. The sweat dampening the back of his neck not only physical when he’s busy sweating over his own treacherous partner. Treacherously sexy, that is. 

Reno slaps the top of his desk. A groan bit wet between the clench of teeth. The office chair underneath him squeaks on its wheels, rocking with his own rhythm. He keens, hand slipped into his pants long ago. He’s not usually this quick to fire up.

_Okay, he is._

This time he’ll blame Shinra’s maintenance unit. Rude only exacerbates the problem.

Said problem has him running hot. He can only unbutton his shirt so much before he’s better off not wearing one at all, and perhaps, this isn’t the best way to cool off. _Counterproductive_ , rings through his head in a dull voice. But his libido quickly overshot body temperature on his list of priorities.

Wouldn’t be the first time he’s come on the job. Likely, not the last either.

Reno is careful, as careful as one can be when jerking one out at work, covered by the ledge of his own desk. He may be a risk taker, but not stupid enough to take undue ones.

Everything is damp. That kind of cloying, oppressive humidity that hangs off his body in a second skin. It leaves him wet, coated in a sheen of his own sweat. His hands clammy, tacky with the slow dribble of cum he’s pulled from himself with each tug of his cock.

Reno groans. Fingers tapped out frustrated against the desk top. His fist slips, slick and tight, over the length of his cock. It drags down his foreskin, thumb gliding over the flushed head. His hips jerk in a squeak but-

Reno’s teeth grind. _It’s not enough_. Never enough, when he’s left hanging onto this unsatisfactory precipice. Not even the knowledge of how pissed those tight asses above him would be gets him going.

The door creaks, hinge broken from being kicked in last week. Pretty sure Elena was supposed to put that work order in. But he’s grateful for the warning and doesn’t flinch. The steps are heavy, the click of shoes familiar.

Lady Luck is on his side today.

“Sleeping on the job?”

Oh, Rude will wish that was the case.

The door shuts. Rude lingers at the entrance, boring an open hole in his back. Reno grunts soft and turns his head. He blinks heavy, cheek pressed to the desk, and grins. It takes barely a second before Rude is pinching the bridge of his nose. Pure exasperation rolls off him.

“ _Reno._ You’re not-“

It widens, more smug this time. Is it really a shock? Reno’s boundaries have always been loose. Looser with Rude thrown in the mix. It’s how they ended up in this situation the first time- shoved against the wall of a stalled elevator- and many times after that.

Rude turns away with an awkward huff. His question answered in silence. His shoulders tense, pulled taut under the dark violet of his shirt. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t act, but he doesn’t _leave._ The latter piques his interest. It’s something he can work with.

Reno stretches out, catlike, long across his desk. His head cocks to the side. “Short circuit, hm?” Reno pries.

Rude’s chest heaves in a deep breath. His jaw clenches tight.

Ah, he gets it. Reno breaks into a cruel, teasing cackle and slaps the desk in laughter. Paper sticks to his hand. He shakes it away. Gross.

“I should go.” Rude says too quick.

Reno frowns.

“Don’t disappoint me now, partner.”

“Shit, Reno.” Rude tugs at his collar. Feeling the heat, huh? He finally got under his skin. Surgical and clean, it’s a skill he’s learned over the years. “Couldn’t you wait until after work. The boss will-“

Rufus would fucking kill him if he knew. Figuratively, of course. He’s too useful, but Reno’s not eager for a lecture. Or worse, _desk duty._ Company’s dime and all. Good thing, he’s _very_ aware of camera angles.

“Corner by the plant.” He offers, anticipating. His tongue darts across his lips as he tries to read his partner. “It’s a blind spot.”

There’s a long pause. Reno almost loses his bluster.

Rude turns on heel. His arms cross his chest, peering just above the rims of his sunglasses.

_“So, you noticed.”_

That tone, that glance, the almost smirk. It has him in jitters. Reno nearly jumps from his chair. He kind of does, bouncing up with the cadence of his leg tapping insistently against the floor.

“Just say you want to fuck me at work.”

“I am not fucking you at work.”

“Ugh, Rude.” He groans.

“You need to focus. We have a briefing in forty.”

“Are you offering to ‘focus’ me?”

“Yes.” Rude grabs his wrist. “We’re going to work this out of you.”

He likes the sound of _‘we’_. Reno breathes sharp through his nose. A grin pulls across his face, and he slaps Rude’s back. Solid as a mountain, ouch.

“I like your idea of working out, part- hmmph!” Reno doesn’t get to finish, sent careening from a well-timed tug on his wrist and a worse-timed loss of his balance. His brain more concerned with that sweet serotonin of getting off rather than regulating coordination.

He hits the copier next to the office plant. Charley- the third, technically. Somehow, they always mysteriously die when Rude’s on long missions.

“Oh-“ He mutters. It doesn’t sound quite like himself. Smaller, not cocky like the spitfire everyone pegs him as.

It’s Rude. He’s dazed him, crammed in the tiny sliver of space free of Shinra surveillance in this damn building. Doesn’t help that Rude’s already slipped under the sticky confines of his shirt. His body hot, pressed along the length of his. Their legs bump clumsy together in the small space. Rude’s breath puffs warm against his neck, licking the salt from his skin.

Reno tenses, lower back digging into cheap, corporate plastic. Rude’s hands… they’re fucking _freezing._ Almost stinging, icy like that shitty stint he did in Modeoheim. It makes his muscles twitch, trembling under the roaming touch. Teeth catch against his collar, and his thumbs brush his nipples, rubbing then pinching hard. Reno rolls into it with a low moan.

“What the hell, man?” He bites, too breathy. His elbow juts into the copier. It beeps and spits a paper out. “I know I’ve called you cold, but I didn’t think-“

Rude taps a shard of blue in his ear. His eyes narrow. Materia fragment.

“You cheater.” Reno hisses. No wonder he can stand the heat. “Now, where did you get something like that?”

“Weapons Division.”

“Whose palm did you have to grease for some unregistered materia? Scarlet? Or… oh god, Rude, do you actually have friends that aren’t me?”

“Don’t be a dick, or I’ll reconsider and you can finish yourself off.”

He sticks his tongue out. “Kidding. I’ll take it. Reap the benefits, ya know?”

Rude snorts. _Cute_. And Reno unceremoniously yanks him forward. His fists twist in Rude’s shirt, half in the mind to rip it open. To see his chest, _those abs_ , more chiseled than a fucking marble statue. That’d help. _Not._ And Rude would be pissed. Those things are expensive. He should know. He’s ruined three.

Instead, he kisses him. Rude likes that sort of thing. The mushy, sentimental stuff that normally has Reno clawing to get away. The brush of their hands in public, so fucking scandalous like he’s some simpering romance novel lead. The hot coffee left on his desk when he rolls in promptly forty-five minutes late on the dot every day. Just sweet enough to balance the bitter. His clothes, always discarded haphazardly in Rude’s apartment, that he awakens to neatly folded. Awfully soft for a man that does hired assassin work.

Well, they all have their dichotomies. Honestly, he prefers it. Doesn’t want a machine, a Shinra worker bee, or worse, a civilian. A co-worker, though? A partner? Maybe.

His tongue slides easy past the seam of his mouth. Hand curled around the nape of his neck. Rude tastes fresh of bergamot. Soothing with an underlying zing. His grip waivers beneath Reno’s shirt, left crumpled and loose, and pulls at the few buttons clinging it to his chest.

Reno buckles. His legs unsteady, grinding needy, desperate against the thigh between them. Still sporting a semi after a little too much talking and not nearly enough rubbing.

“Need more _‘focusing’_.” Reno complains as he sifts between their bodies for his fly. Man, he really should’ve asked for Rude to lock that door. Too busy for it now when he’s feeling himself up, almost hard again through his fucked-up slacks. “Still thinking with my dick.”

“Aren’t you always.” Rude admonishes. Cheeky, sounds like something he’d say. Equally amusing as it is devastating in contrast to Rude’s normal persona.

Rude’s hands curl beneath his thighs. He gives them a squeeze, and Reno chuckles against his partner’s lips. Rude picks him up and hoists him far too easily onto the open scanner.

Reno slides back, shuffling with his pants until they pool at his knees. His dick curves up, flushed dark and still tacky from his previous efforts. Reno strokes himself, watching the heavy, bated breath of his partner. The kind of scrutiny that makes his dick twitch, teeth tugging at his own lip in anticipation.

He squirms. “Come on. Don’t leave a guy waiting.”

Rude doesn’t. Cold hands slide up the bare flesh of his thighs. Drawing goosebumps in their wake. Reno tenses up, going to a full jolt when Rude’s hand wraps around him. His back stick straight, struck down with a shiver. A pant is punched from his lungs at the sudden sensation.

“Oh.” Reno chokes on a moan, eyes squeezed shut with the subtle cant of his hips. He slips back. The breath he’s held released when he hits a button and the machine starts to whir. “Shit-“ Reno curses. He knocks his leg into Rude. “Yo, unplug this piece of junk. I’m not about to fax my ass to all of Shinra.”

Though he’d like to see their faces. Maybe not Tseng’s.

“Covered.”

Rude sinks to his knees. Reno leans forward, head perched on his hand, watching him root in the small crevice between the copier and the wall. He curses twice, under his breath, then the power dissipates.

Rude raises his head. Reno licks his lips. The tip of his boot pushes down on his partner’s shoulder. 

Reno smirks. “Like that.”

“Feeling bossy today, aren’t you?”

“I am _technically_ your superior.”

Doesn’t mean much in their relationship. He rarely supersedes Rude’s choice of action. Plus, Rude is the one that laughs at him. Well, laugh might be a strong choice of words. Chuckles, chortles. Something deeper, rarer. It’s a sound Reno revels.

He pretends to check a watch he doesn’t have. “Hmmm, ten minutes already. You sure we’re going to make that briefing? I could always-“ He lets out a fake cough. “- call out sick.”

“This won’t take long. You _are_ the fastest Turk.”

Reno chokes.

“Way to twist my-“ His jaw clamps shut instantly, so he’s not terribly, embarrassingly loud.

Rude’s hands may be freezing. His fingers wrapped around him in an icy vice. But his mouth, his _fucking mouth_ is so damn hot. The contrast so sharp that he writhes. The machine creaks underneath him, and his legs kick over Rude’s shoulders.

Ah, fuck. His tongue creeps with a devastating heat down the length of his cock. His lips purse neat over the crown, taking it down. Reno twitches. His back arches in an attempt to drive himself deeper. Rude holds him back, strong grip pressed into the divots of his hips. He sucks around him messy, teasing, never quite giving Reno what he needs.

Fucking tease. Probably gets off on watching him flail around desperate to get his dick wet. Not that he doesn’t deserve it. Totally does. It’s only fair play to get back at him for what he dishes out on the daily. Rude is a terribly patient man. Only now is it coming back to bite him.

“Rude, Rude-“ He pants. A bit annoyed, mostly just horny.

His eyes are heavy, half lidded looking down to his partner. Reno sucks in a stilted breath with each bob of Rude taking him further down, basking in it. This man- so professional- the stoic, shy type. It’s all a fucking ruse.

Reno has definitely rubbed off on him- just as cruel and crude as he is. Eager to suck him down in their place of work. Lips stretched around him, wet and slick. The way his cock slides in his partner’s mouth. It makes Reno grin, eyes wide with an excited scrutiny.

Reno’s tongue pushes against the back of his teeth. His calf stretched out over Rude’s shoulder. His brow furrows just a little bit. Too observational, this time. His dick doesn’t make him entirely stupid. He is a professional, after all.

“You played me this whole time.”

The broken HVAC never got to Rude, not with his own personal AC hooked through his ear. So those alterations to his uniform- it was all conscious. A deliberate decision, not an after effect.

“You are awfully easy, Reno.” Rude’s voice is delectably rough. It makes his dick jump in the hand that pumps it. Rude notices. “Easily… distracted.”

By tits, a ridiculous physique, strong forearms, nice hands, and a big cock. Whatever. Rude’s right. He’s only somewhat irked by it. He has pride, and it doesn’t really like being played like a goddamn fiddle even by the person closest to him.

Reno huffs an indignant sound, his chest puffed out. It rings hollow when he’s all sweaty, hot and bothered. The shallow thrust of his hips practically begging Rude.

“Don’t be so stingy.”

His fingers tear at the open lid of the copier- that he’s likely to break in two with the kind of death grip he has on it. He gnaws his lip raw, rocking slow into the heat of Rude’s mouth. His tongue curls around him, teeth pressed light, careful into the meat of his dick. Reno’s head rolls to the side with a hard-pressed groan.

Rude relinquishes the pressure holding him back. The imprint of his hand left cold in an irritated red against Reno’s skin. They move down to trace cool circles against his thigh.

Reno doubles over, his dick taken nearly to the hilt. A pant is wrenched from the depth of his throat. Rude nearly chokes on the sharp thrust of his cock, but takes it like a champ. Reno breathes out a laugh. He knows he’s messy. Not easy to deal with in both sex an in life.

“Yeah, yeah. More like that- oof.”

Rude rubs the sensitive skin of his sack, two fingers pressed back against his taint. Reno’s head rolls back. He swallows deep. Not quite over the edge but damned close. He spurts precum, leaking messy. Rude pulls back, cum dripping over his tongue. His mouth. It’s so fucking lewd. Uncharacteristically disheveled, red, a little sweaty despite the materia.

Reno blinks once- too satisfied seeing his partner like this. The mental picture taken, filed away in his spank bank. He’ll probably jerk one out later after work, too. Torment Rude with a few pics. Payback’s a bitch.

He urges Rude back on with the press of heels against his back. Between the warm, pliable mouth sucking him down, and Reno’s own insistent and increasingly chaotic thrusts, it doesn’t take much until he’s over. His thighs clasped around Rude’s head, trembling as he comes thick in Rude’s mouth.

Reno scrambles against the divots and buttons of the copier, over Rude’s stupid, hot, bald head for something to hold onto.

“Shit, Rude.” He curses. More when Rude hooks an arm behind his knees, keeping him still. His mouth wrapped around him, swallowing until there’s nothing left except the pounding in Reno’s chest and the haze that glosses over his mind. “You did good.” He says.

Terrible compliment. God, Reno. Have some game.

Rude rolls his eyes. _That fucker_. He can’t complain. Rude’s the one that sucked the soul right out of him, and now, he’s just staring so dopey at his partner’s cock swollen mouth with a smidge of his own load left on his face.

Mhm.

Reno’s eyes slide shut, and he leans back only for a moment- knowing if he lingered long, he’d fall asleep and catch hell for it later. Eventually, Reno hops off the copier. His legs wobble, as steady as a slime, and Rude catches him.

“Thanks, partner.” He braces himself against Rude’s chest. “You’re really earning that over time. Sure you don’t need anything? I might be selfish, but I’m not a total asshole.”

“I’ll consider it an IOU. Unlike you, I am a patient man.” Reno wants to stick his tongue out at the casual jab. Instead, he flips him off jokingly. “Get cleaned up. I have a spare pair of your pants in the bottom drawer of my desk.”

“You’ve got my clothes? How kinky, Rude.”

And… nothing. Reno’s eyes roll. He was hoping for a reaction.

“Meet me on the 66th floor when you’re done.” Rude readjusts his clothes, brushing the dirt of Reno’s boots from his shoulders. “And not a word about this.”

* * *

Later he’d tell Elena many words about it when she was photocopying some old case files for Tseng.

She huffed, shoving the stack into Reno’s chest. “You got ass all over my files.” Elena complained, a noticeable shade of red at the revelation. Rookie mistake. “And right in front of Charley? Ew, Reno, just ew.”

That was enough laughter to keep him going through Friday. She wouldn’t even look him in the eye for a week.


End file.
